Is forever really possible?
by Breaking Courage
Summary: Is forever a real thing or is it just a person's happy thought? Can they really be together forever? Will Grace be taken away from Sam for good? What about Shelby? Only time will tell... May The Fates be with them.
1. Chapter 1

Grace's POV

I don't know how long i'd been human again but it wasn't long. I stood up and started walking towards the edge of the woods. I knew I had been close to the shed. So I started walking to the clearing, I felt like I was in my own skin again, at least for awhile. When I got to the clearing I opened the shed door and saw Sam had made a bucket with my name on it. I had no idea how I had gotten back here, I must have followed the scent of him, Sam. We had moved the pack to another place owned by a local officer. But the shed was still here and Sam knew I would find my way back. I opened the bin and found my favorite jeans and t-shirt, Sam really had known. Oh, how much I had missed Sam, the way he talks, the way he moves, the way he smells, the way he loves me. After I found my clothes at the bottom of the bin I found my cell phone. I picked it up and smiled. Then I Dialed Sam's number. It rang once, then twice, then three times. When he picked it up, he sounded mad.

"OK, Isabelle, I know you're trying to help, but this isn't helping. I know grace is never coming back." He said in an irritated tone.

"Sam, It's me". I spoke.

"Stay there, I'll be the 2 minutes.'' Then he hung up. It was seconds before an out of breath Sam came through the door with blankets and a smile that lit up the world. He pulled me to him and kissed me like he never had before. He threw all the blankets over me and said two words ''Love you" and that was all, the rest was already said without words. "Grace, I thought I had lost you forever". Then Cole walked in. He was alive? How was that possible? He was killed while we we're moving the pack. Even if he was alive, why was he still here, wouldn't he be in California with Isabelle? All I knew was that Cole was here in the shed with us. He looked exhausted.

"Finally, your back. I didn't think I could take one more day Ringo here moping and pacing and making bread" He smiled "Glad to see you're alive.''

"I know, I watched him, Quiet restless without me, I tried to make myself shift back but It hasn't worked until now." Sam blushed.

"I was wondering, you shouldn't be human yet, and you really shouldn't be stable. But some how you are? How?" Sam said "That's why I thought It was Isabelle."

"I forced myself to shift, I don't know how, but I did." I frowned "I should be dead, Shelby didn't die, she's alive. She attacked me, I should have died. But you popped into my head" I pointed at Sam "And I knew I needed to see you again, I couldn't lose you after all we have been through, and I know I shouldn't have been able to remember you but I did, and I couldn't stop think about you, then one day I caught your scent. I followed it and the whole time I was following it, I was trying to make myself shift. Finally the scent got so strong, I shifted so easily."

"Wow, That's why I love you" Sam said.

"I know you do" I laughed

"By the way, you we're watching me? Was it you scratching on the door? I cant believe I didn't notice. You were right there, I could have gotten you and kept you until you shifted back. I'm so stupid."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, you have me now. And if you want to keep me, we better get back to the house, it's getting cold." I shivered. He nodded and Cole opened the door. It was a mad dash to the house. It felt so far away, but I wasn't going to shift here, not now. I finally had Sam again. When we got to the house Cole opened the door, I got in side. Then collapsed. The next thing I knew I was in Sam's arms in the living room, which felt like a volcano. But It felt good, I knew I wasn't going to shift back in this heat.

"Morning" Sam said in a soft voice. "You've been out for a day and a half, I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up" he admitted.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy." I teased. I snuggled up to him and tried to match my heartbeat to his but I couldn't. Mine was way too fast, I felt I had just burst from a run. Finally my heart slowed and matched his. I glanced up to see Sam smile down at me as if I was a kitten. I sat up and kissed him ever so softly. I hopped up and tugged his hand toward the room. He glanced at me with cautious eye's. Then he got up and walked with me. Once we slipped into the room I slid the door closed and slid into bed. Sam slid in next to me and I drifted into a place that felt like a dream but was very real. I cuddled up to his crest and ran my hand around his ear. I smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV

Grace was so perfect and small next to me. Her blonde hair sprawled across the pillow, soft of snow. Her brown eyes shine as they hold their own little sun's, next to my sad eye's they broke into pieces, I didn't want to look away. They broke me, I couldn't stand it. Grace saw my discomfort and looked away. I wrapped my arms around her small body, she pulled her arms to her chest and closed her eye's

"Sam Roth, I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, Grace Bistane" I whispered back. Slowly I worked my hand down her stomach to her hip's. I tried to memorize every inch of her body. Every inch of her perfect body. I closed my eye's and laid my head on top of her ever so lightly. Sleep came easily.

The next morning I woke to see no grace in bed. I Rolled out of bed to see where she had gotten to. I wondered to the bathroom to see if she had shifted. When I had found she wasn't there I went into the kitchen to find a note. Her beautiful handwriting scribbled on a small piece of paper.

Morning,

I have to go to town to run a few arrens, be back in a bit. I cooked you and Cole breakfast and there's coffee made in the library. See you in a little while.

love,

Grace

I tucked the note into my Pocket and wandered over to the stove. I found toast, sunny side up eggs, and bacon. I then wandered down to the library and found coffee as she had promised, I poured my cup and walked back up the stairs and plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Minutes later grace walked into the living room shivering. In her hand she held four books. I could tell from the spine two of them we're mysteries and the other two we're Rilke book. She slid onto the couch next to me and handed me the two Rilke books. I carefully ran my finger over the spine of each book and flipped to the first page of one of them. The crisp turning of the page made me smile even more. Grace Laid both books on the table next to me, and looked to Grace.

"Do you like them?" Grace asked.

"I love them" I responded. She very lightly kissed me, as if I might break. I didn't know this grace, I didn't know this Grace that was careful when she kissed me. I started to quote a Rilke poem that went something like this.

Again and again, however we know the landscape of love

and the little churchyard there, with its sorrowing names,

and the frighteningly silent abyss into which the others

fall: again and again the two of us walk out together

under the ancient trees, lie down again and again

among the flowers, face to face with the sky.

I stroked her hair ever so lightly and pulled her close. Her hair smelled like her new lavender soap. I could still smell the hint of wolf left in her from her shift. She had showered since shifting but the wolf tingled on her skin, waiting to take her away from me. Cole slowly sloshed onto the other couch and groaned. He really needed to put on clothes… but at least he put on pants.

"Awwwww.. The love birds" Cole cooed. I picked up the pencil laying on the table next to me and threw it at him. It hit him is the stomach and bounced off, rolling under the couch. He gave me a hurt look.

"Wow Ringo, Thanks, just what I asked for. A pencil to the stomach right after I wake up." He laughed. He rolled over a shot a smile towards grace. She politely smiled but I shot him a look that said ''I will kill you if you ever do that again, shes mine, back off" and then I smiled back.

"Crap!" Grace yelled with a sudden jerk. She shot up off the couch and ran for the door. "No, I won't shift and leave without you Sam, I won't!" She hollered. She was shifting fast. It was snowing. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Moments later I heard her whine at the bathroom door. It was too much to bear.


End file.
